


let me destress

by ilykmh



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think alternate universe for that seriwoo angst i did, i write more seriwoo than serillen help, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilykmh/pseuds/ilykmh
Summary: woobin comes home after a long day from work and serim is there to take care of him
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	let me destress

**Author's Note:**

> yea more seriwoo

Woobin was exhausted. Physically and mentally at that fact. Working as a prosecutor meant using your mind and overworking your body for the sole purpose of what we call justice. The man had just finished a session in court forty minutes ago. They’d have the official trial tomorrow which meant another day of waking up early and coming back late. 

It would’ve been fine if the complainants didn’t scream at his face. He had to hold himself back from punching the old man in his sixties two hours ago. It was like a broken record playing on repeat. 

‘Are you deaf?! I am the victim in this case!’ Was what the man kept saying. 

Woobin couldn’t do anything since it wasn’t really part of his job to commit a first degree crime. Rolling in his set of wheels inside their garage, Woobin soughed and got off the red Cadillac. He walked to the front door with his dress shoes carelessly dragging against the rubble. 

Like a zombie in need of life. 

Woobin opened the front door with his own keys. He neatly arranged his pair and placed it on the organized shoe-rack. 

‘Huh? Serim’s still not home?’ He sighed once again. It was nearing eleven o’clock. Where would Serim be at this hour? 

Serim was a private Psychologist who treated children. Previously he was assigned to Psychotherapy; soon enough he realized that if he kept the job then he might be the next patient their clinic would have. 

Woobin walked to the kitchen expecting a cold and sullen lonely dinner but what he saw made his heart warm up. The zombified expression waved adieu. 

Serim, Woobin’s husband, was sitting by the kitchen island. Both hands were busy with something. On his left rested a Book of Odes, to his right was a cup of unsweetened long black. Woobin always hated it’s taste but the older said it tasted just like bitter milk. Not pretty convincing. 

The younger of the two sneakily tip-toed towards the older’s back-facing figure. Without warning, he covered Serim’s eyes with both hands. The latter, genuinely surprised, dropped the book to the counter and swiftly turned to grab the prosecutor’s arms. 

Woobin was now against the kitchen island. His heart was beating and so was Serim’s. When he realized who it was, he sighed in relief and slowly let go of the younger. 

“You scared me!” Woobin exclaimed, baffled. 

“Me? It’s you who surprised me first!” Serim, nonetheless, checked Woobin in case he had hurt the younger after that harsh handling not too long ago. 

“You were just so into your book.” The prosecutor sat himself beside the older.

“It’s for the current patient I have. He writes some prose and poetry. Lately he’s been having some weird ‘big gap’ in his memories. He can’t seem to remember what happened during a particular hour. And sometimes, the next thing he knows, he’d written something he never remembered writing.” Serim explained. Woobin nodded and silently took a sip from the older’s drink. His face contorted into a sad pout once the bitter taste hit his taste buds. 

“Idiot.” He earned a light flick to the forehead. 

“Stop! My head hurts enough.” Woobin maundered begrudgingly. 

“Sorry. How was court?” Serim left his book completely. His patient can wait for a few hours; right now, Woobin’s the subject of his attention. 

“Very tiring. The complainant kept screaming at me. My ears were bleeding while Jungmo just sat there on the judge’s bench seemingly enjoying my dreadful revere for my job.” Serim laughed at his consort’s misfortune. He stood from his seat and opted to stand behind the latter. He back hugged the younger; nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. 

Woobin smelled like febreeze. The courtroom’s freshener stuck onto his clothes; colliding with his avid mix of sweet and minty scent. Serim couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of Woobin. 

“You have your final trial tomorrow, right?” He placed a kiss on the younger’s neck. 

“Yes, and yet again, Jungmo-hyung will be the judge. I swear, babe, if I won’t go crazy because of this case, I’d definitely lose my mind because of Jungmo.” 

Jungmo kept distracting Woobin while he was defending by throwing unnecessary smirks and glances followed by the unnoticed mouthing of teases. All the things he kept saying were all about Serim. 

Talk about unprofessionalism. Both for him and Jungmo.

“Why don’t we end the day?” Serim peeled himself off and faced Woobin who was checking the time on the wall clock. 

“Alright.” Woobin stood up and was about to walk out when Serim spun him around and made him face him. 

“Wait. I forgot to give you something.” So Woobin waited. Serim reached for his wallet in his back pocket and searched for something. The prosecutor stood there patiently. 

“Oh crap, I forgot it at my office.” Serim sighed . 

“That’s fine, Serim. You can just give it to me tomorrow instead.” Woobin smiled and placed a kiss on his cheeks. The older didn’t seem to be satisfied so once the latter separated, he pulled him in for another kiss. This time, on the lips.

Woobin, who was barely energized, grabbed Serim by the nape and deepened the kiss. A smile tugged the older’s lips upward. The two share a perfect dance for two. 

With their tongues. 

Serim separated the kiss with Woobin leaning in for more. The younger whined. 

“You don’t seem tired.” Serim laughed as he subconsciously licked his lips. Woobin’s taste lingered. 

“Who said I was tired? I’m stressed. Now let me destress.” Woobin connected their lips once again. Serim’s hand roamed against the small of the younger’s waist. They were close to losing their reasons. Serim finally retreated. Just when Woobin was to speak, he shushed the younger. 

“Stop, we both know where this is going. You have a trial tomorrow.” Serim reminded Woobin as a matter of fact. 

“So what? I’m gonna be fine Serim.” Woobin assured. He leveled his gaze with Serim’s clouded ones. The doctor walked closer, leaned into his ears, and whispered. 

“Do you want to regret your words, Woobin?” Serim’s low voice made his knees weak. Woobin thought of the pros and cons. In the end, the number of cons overpowered pleasure. 

“Maybe next time then.” He stomped out of the room childishly. Serim chuckled at his partner. How can someone over thirty years old be amazingly perfect and cute? He knew he wasn’t wrong with his choices. Woobin was the best thing that happened in his life. 

He followed the latter up to their room. The younger one was inside the shower. He knocked on the bathroom door with a grin. 

“Woob, how about that offer of yours?” Serim laughed loudly as Woobin cursed him off. 

Serim waited by their bed. The time was three minutes past midnight. They really needed to sleep. Woobin came out a couple of minutes later wearing his sleep clothes. Water dripped onto his shirt which earned a scolding from the older. 

“Do you wanna get sick? You idiot.” Serim nagged as he dried Woobin’s hair. Both of them were face to face cross-legged. 

After his hair was fully-dried, Serim placed a small kiss on the younger’s nose. 

“Serim, you baby me too much.” Woobin protested as they went under the covers. Serim hugged Woobin tightly. 

“Obviously. Because you're my baby.” Woobin scoffed. “Shut up.”

“Then go to sleep.” Serim kissed his head one last time before snuggling closer. 

“Fine. Goodnight, I love you.” Woobin sighed in contentment. Seeing Serim after a long day of stress really calmed him down.

“I do too.” Serim smiled.

Sometimes, all we need is the person we love.


End file.
